El Cancionero de Caras Galadhon
by Gelmir
Summary: ACTUALIZADO. Un pequeño aperitivo mientras llega la actualización del Rey de la Ciudad de Piedra.
1. Un poco de todo

Bueno, como aviso para navegantes (y nunca mejor dicho) esto no es un fic como "El Rey de la Ciudad de Piedra" sino una especie de recopilatorio poético. Algunos de los poemas que pueden aparecer por aquí puede ser que aparezcan en algún momento en "El Rey...", otros son traducciones adaptadas de poemas de Tolkien y otros están inspirados en diversas fuentes aunque manteniendo la temática Tolkeiniana. Así pues, os dejo con la primera hornada de poemas y espero que los disfrutéis.

P.D. Cada poema tiene un pequeño comentario al final.

P.P.D. El capítulo 9 de "El Rey de la Ciudad de Piedra" está en marcha, en serio.

_I. El Mediodía de Valinor_

_Brillaba en Valinor el mediodía  
__Más allá de los mares que separan  
__La tierra eterna y la tierra mortal.  
__Tras las espesas brumas,  
__Entre la niebla fría,  
__Blancas playas que los elfos amaran  
__Antes de que conocieran el mal,  
__Y unas montañas altas como torres,  
__Muralla colosal  
__Del reino bendecido.  
__Un solo paso las atravesaba  
__Y no mal vigilado  
__Por la blanca ciudad que en él se alzaba,  
__Tan altas como montañas las torres,  
__Fugaz brillo perdido  
__En las escalas de cristal tallado.  
__Pero esta maravilla no bastaba  
__Para ser, de los Valar, su morada  
__Y tras las cumbres, en los verdes prados,  
__Construyeron la de muchas campanas,  
__La ciudad bienamada.  
__En la primera de muchas mañanas,  
__Plantaron los dos árboles sagrados  
__En cercana colina  
__Y ellos la luz trajeron:  
__Uno de oro encendido  
__Y otro de plata fina.  
__Así, mirando con ojos brillantes  
__Sin duda comprendieron  
__Que habían hecho algo hermoso.  
__A los elfos a su reino inmortal,  
__Manwë invitó, entonces, generoso.  
__Pero se aseguró antes,  
__De que el mundo no quedara a su suerte,  
__Como feudo del mal  
__Y tras guerras y muerte,  
__Su enemigo, Morgoth, fue al fin llevado  
__Ante él para imponer la sanción  
__Por el mal del pasado.  
__Y durante edades fue contenido  
__En oscura prisión  
__Los Valar y Eldar en paz convivieron  
__Más felices de lo que nunca han sido  
__Mucho ambos aprendieron  
__En el mediodía de Valinor._

"El Mediodía de Valinor" nació como el posible inicio a una especie de fic en verso (utilizando la silva por la libertad que ofrece) pero abandoné pronto la idea y sólo quedó este fragmento introductorio de dudosa calidad que, sin embargo incluyo aquí por ser el responsable de que iniciara este "proyecto".

_II. Cuando la primavera del haya despliega la hoja: La Canción de las Ent-Mujeres_

_**ENT:**_

_Cuando la primavera del haya despliega la hoja _

_Y hay savia en las ramas;_

_Cuando la luz se refleja en el arroyo en la fronda_

_Y el viento sopla en la montaña;_

_Cuando el paso es largo, la respiración es honda_

_Y el aire en las cimas se levanta,_

_¡Regresa a mí! ¡Regresa a mí, y di que mi tierra es hermosa!_

**_ENT-MUJER:_**

_Cuando la primavera los campos y regadíos roza_

_Y aparece la espiga;_

_Cuando en las huertas florecen las rosas_

_Como nieve que brilla;_

_Cuando la llovizna y el sol la tierra tocan_

_Perfumando la brisa,_

_Me demoraré aquí, y no acudiré, pues mi tierra es hermosa._

_**ENT:**_

_Cuando, sobre el mundo, el verano extiende su calor_

_En un mediodía resplandeciente,_

_Bajo la bóveda de hojas dormidas se oye la canción_

_De los sueños de los árboles que crecen;_

_Cuando en las verdes salas del bosque hay frescor_

_Y el viento sopla del oeste,_

_¡Regresa a mí! ¡Regresa a mí y di que mi tierra es mejor!_

**_ENT-MUJER:_**

_Cuando el verano da a los frutos que cuelgan su calor_

_Y las bayas oscurece;_

_Cuando la paja es de oro y la espiga pierde su color_

_Y la cosecha ha de hacerse;_

_Cuando la miel se derrama y el manzano crece con flor,_

_Aunque el viento sople del oeste,_

_Me demoraré aquí a la luz del sol, pues mi tierra es mejor._

_**ENT:**_

_Cuando llegue el invierno y la colina y el bosque_

_Perezcan ante su ira implacable;_

_Cuando los árboles caigan y, sin estrellas, la noche_

_Al día sin sol se trague;_

_Cuando el viento del mortal este sople,_

_Entonces, en la lluvia penetrante,_

_Te buscaré y te llamaré, ¡Será hora de que a ti retorne!_

**_ENT-MUJER:_**

_Cuando llegue el invierno, y terminen los cantos;_

_Cuando las tinieblas caigan al fin;_

_Cuando la rama estéril se rompa y la luz y el trabajo_

_Ya no puedan seguir;_

_Te buscaré, y te esperaré, hasta que volvamos_

_A encontrarnos aquí;_

_Juntos, bajo la lluvia amarga, seguiremos los largos pasos._

**_AMBOS:_**

_Juntos tomaremos el camino que lleva al ocaso_

_Para que lejos nuestros corazones encuentren descanso_

Este es el primero de los poemas que me he decidido a adaptar. Probablemente pensaréis que es un poco pretencioso por mi parte pero siempre había querido leer los poemas de ESDLA y de El Silmarillion con una cierta rima. He intentado mantener la estructura rítmica original siempre que ha sido posible aunque he optado por la rima asonante. Sin embargo, he dividido los versos ya que en castellano eran demasiado largos.

_III. La Blanca Dama de Rohan_

_Nació hija de reyes, hermosa doncella  
__Valiente amazona, la dama más bella  
__De la alta corte de Theoden el viejo.  
__Allí fue la sobrina más admirable  
__La más leal hermana y prima amable  
__Por todos amada en el castillo añejo.  
__No habrá para ti Eowin fútil destino  
__En la hora oscura se precisará el tino  
__De aquella que creció en Rohan, en la Marca  
__Temiendo antes al olvido que a la Parca._

_Nunca en la mañana vio el amanecer,  
__Ocupada con el comenzar del día,  
__Pero a menudo observó el anochecer,  
__Mientras el frío de la noche crecía  
__Y en ese momento,  
__Sentía la ausencia  
__De todo lo que terminó por perder._

_En Edoras, en el castillo dorado  
__Creció sin tener a sus padres al lado  
__Pues la lanza del orco se los llevó.  
__Su tío, el rey como a hija la acogió,  
__Su hermano mayor siempre la protegía  
__Y la hicieron dama de mano enjoyada  
__Cuando prefería el brillo de hoja afilada  
__Al largo vestido y la casa vacía.  
__Y sin decirlo a nadie, sola aprendi  
__Al arco tensar,  
__La espada empuñar  
__Y al más desbocado caballo domar.  
__Cuando miraba al campo a sus pies tendido  
__Desde la alta plaza con blanco vestido,  
__Soñaba con las hazañas por cumplir  
__Y con lejanas tierras por descubrir,  
__Entre los pliegues preparada la daga  
__Y en los ojos un brillo que no se apaga._

Este es el segundo poema original, también son silvas y también nació como proyecto de contar la historia de Eowin (proyecto que también abandoné). La segunda estrofa está más que inspirada en una de las canciones de la BSO de Las Dos Torres.

_IV. La Canción de Galadriel_

_He cantado a las hojas, a las hojas de oro y hojas de oro crecieron.  
__Al viento he cantado y los vientos vinieron y entre las ramas soplaron._

_Más allá del Sol, más allá de la Luna, en el mar espuma había,  
__Y cerca de la playa de Ilmarin, un árbol de oro crecía._

_Bajo las estrellas del eterno crepúsculo en Eldamar brillaba,  
__En Eldamar, junto a los muros de Tirion la élfica.  
__Allí crecieron durante largos años las hojas doradas,  
__Mientras que aquí, más allá de los mares que separan,  
__Corren ahora las lágrimas élficas._

_¡Oh Lórien! Llega el invierno, el día desnudo y deshojado  
__Las hojas caen en la corriente y el río fluye alejado._

_¡Oh Lórien! Demasiado, en las costas de aquende, he morado  
__Y la dorada elanor, en una corona marchita, he trenzado._

_Pero si ahora he de cantar a las naves, ¿qué nave a mí vendrá,  
__Que nave, por un mar tan ancho, de vuelta me llevará?_

Otra adaptación, en ésta sí he respetado el verso pero no la rima en la estrofa central que no he podido arreglar más de lo que está.

_V. El Lay de Nimrodel_

_En otro tiempo, una doncella élfica había,  
__Estrella en días soleados,  
__Un manto blanco con bordados de oro vestía  
__Y unos zapatos plateados._

_Tenía una estrella sobre la frente enlazada  
__Y luz en los largos cabellos,  
__Como el sol que se refleja en la rama dorada  
__En Lórien y sus bosques bellos._

_Sus cabellos eran largos, blanco era su brazo,  
__Era tan libre como bella,  
__Y en el viento, ligera se movía en su abrazo,  
__Como hoja de tilo era ella._

_Junto a las cascadas del Nimrodel vivía  
__Junto al agua clara y fragante  
__Su canto, como torrente de plata caía  
__Sobre la laguna brillante._

_Nadie sabe ahora en qué distante región yerra  
__Si en sombra o a la luz del sol  
__Pues largos años hace que partió de esa tierra  
__Y en las montañas se perdió._

_Al amparo del gris puerto un élfico navío,  
__Mucho tiempo la hubo de esperar,  
__Resguardado de la montaña y su viento frío,  
__Junto al tumultuoso mar._

_Un viento nocturno en la tierra septentrional  
__Se levantó y terrible aullaba  
__Y llevó el barco desde el élfico litoral,  
__Por sobre un mar que se encrespaba._

_A la luz del alba, en las costas ya alejadas,  
__Grises las montañas se hundían  
__Más allá de un ancho mar de olas empenachadas  
__Que con su espuma enceguecían._

_Amroth entonces vio la costa desvanecerse  
__Detrás del oleaje cruel  
__Y maldijo la nave que lo hiciera perderse  
__En los mares sin Nimrodel._

_Antaño sobre los elfos había reinado  
__Sobre árboles y cañada  
__Cuando en las primaveras el brote era dorado,  
__En Lothlorien la bienhadada._

_Desde la borda, sin miedo le vieron saltar,  
__Como desde el arco la flecha  
__Y sumergirse en las profundidades del mar,  
__Como de gaviota la endecha._

_El viento jugaba haciendo ondear su cabello  
__Y en torno la espuma brillaba  
__Le vieron nadar de lejos tan fuerte y tan bello  
__Como un cisne se deslizaba._

_Pero del Oeste no llegó mensaje alguno  
__Y, en la costa citerior,  
__Entre los elfos noticias no tuvo ninguno  
__Del sino de Amroth y su amor._

De nuevo otra adaptación de la que estoy bastante orgulloso porque la rima suena bastante bien y además respeta la original. No me ha quedado más remedio que dividir los versos.

_VI. Until you sail into the West: Song to Elenw_

_I can see the tears you're shedding  
__Over the sea.  
__I can hear your lament calling  
__Vehement and deep.  
__I can feel your mind is wondering  
__How it can be.  
__And I know that hope is fading,  
__You must believe._

_Because..._

_She can't get lost,  
__She won't need rest  
__As she goes  
__Into the West._

_Your love was bigger than a mountain,  
__All your might.  
__She was so nice, so good, so kind,  
__A brilliant light.  
__And now you're lost alone and blind,  
__Without your sight.  
__And although you claim for a sign,  
__Your dreams are right._

_Because..._

_She can't get lost,  
__She won't need rest  
__As she goes  
__Into the West._

_And can't you see,  
__She is just leading back  
__And she is not going to suffer anymore?  
__Her wings are white,  
__Her love is the greatest,  
__She will find her way back home.  
__Don't ask for yours,  
__It's just in front of you  
__You have only to start walking on  
__And she will be there  
__In each step._

_Because..._

_She can't get lost,  
__She won't need rest  
__As she goes  
__Into the West._

_She will wait you  
__Until the end,  
__Until you sail  
__Into the West._

Esto es una especie de "Bonus Track", algo bastante extraño (y en inglés) que se me ocurrió a propósito de la muerte de Elenwë levemente inspirado por el "Into the West" que todos conocemos.


	2. Despedidas y Anhelos

_I. Lamento por Boromir_

**Aragorn**

_A través de Rohan, de sus pantanos y prados_

_El Viento del Oeste sopla entre los cercados._

"_¿Qué noticias del oeste me traes, viento errante?_

_¿Has visto a Boromir bajo la luna brillante?"_

"_Sobre siete ríos de aguas grises cabalgó;_

_Lo vi en tierras desiertas hasta que se internó_

_En las sombras del norte perdido en el invierno._

_El Viento del Norte quizás oyera su cuerno."_

"_¡Boromir! Miro al oeste en la torre elevada_

_Mas no vienes de donde no hay de hombres morada."  
_

**Legolas**

_Desde las bocas del mar sopla el viento del sur;_

_Trae el quejido de gaviotas y de olas de azur._

"_¿Qué noticias del sur me traes, suspirante viento?_

_¿Dónde está Boromir? Pues ya tarda y me lamento."_

"_Hay tantos huesos… No preguntes dónde reposa,_

_En blanca costa y oscura costa tormentosa;_

_Tantos han descendido el Anduin hasta el mar._

_¡Pide al Viento del Norte nuevas que él me ha de dar!"_

"_¡Boromir! La ruta al mar corre al sur tras la puerta,_

_Mas no vienes desde la costa gris y desierta."  
_

**Aragorn**

_De Rauros viene el Viento del Norte entre cascadas_

_Y gélido sopla entre murallas elevadas;_

"_¿Qué nuevas del norte me traes, viento poderoso?_

_¿Qué noticias hay de Boromir el Valeroso?"_

"_Mientras luchaba al pie de Amon Hen le oí gritar._

_Yelmo hendido y espada rota al agua lanzar._

_Hermoso y altivo, su cuerpo al fin descansó;_

_Y Rauros en sus dorados saltos lo acogió."_

"_¡Boromir! La Torre Blanca al norte ha de mirar;_

_Y Rauros, sus dorados saltos siempre velar."  
-_

Bueno, otra de mis adaptaciones…, no sé, creo que esta es de las mejores pero quizás sea porque el original me gusta mucho.

_II. La Espera_

_-EL INVIERNO-_

_Lento pasa el invierno en los montes nevados,_

_Arwen mientras trabaja en muy finos bordados._

_Al calor de la lumbre ve los días pasar._

_Mil veces se pregunta ¿Dónde estás amor mío?_

_¿Dónde van hoy tus pasos entre nieves y frío?_

_Arwen mira hacia el norte y comienza a temblar._

_-_

_En la casa de Elrond, el invierno es templado;_

_Junto al fuego se elevan los cantos del pasado._

_Pero fuera, la niebla y el intenso nevar,_

_Anuncian que los fríos han llegado implacables._

_¿Encontrará refugio en bosques insondables?_

_Arwen mira hacia el este sin sueños que soñar._

_-_

_En invierno en Imladris es de plata la escarcha,_

_Pero entre la cruel lluvia lejos sigue él su marcha_

_¿Quién sabe si se perdió en cima sin hollar?_

_¿Quien sabe si está vivo en el bosque o el río?_

_¿Quién sabe si volverás a mi lado amor mío?_

_Arwen mira hacia el sur y anhelo es su mirar._

_-_

_Cuando llega el invierno a Rivendel la bella,_

_Menos brilla en el cielo la vespertina estrella._

_Condenada a la espera, ¿Por qué a él he de amar?_

_Ella cree confundir su amor y su lamento._

_¡Si tan solo pudiera abrazarle un momento!_

_Él viene del oeste con la brisa del mar._

Y esta es la primera parte de un poema que va a tener 4 (una por estación) espero que os guste.

---------------

Pues hasta aquí esta corta entrega del cancionero. Como nota a parte aviso que El Rey de la Ciudad de Piedra no está abandonado (aunque lo parezca) y que intentaré actualizar para reyes (o el fin de semana) así que voy a ponerme con ganas. Muchas gracias a los que me leéis y, en especial, a Aurenar que soporta todas mis creaciones.


End file.
